clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluehero
Welcome to my new talk. The archive can be found here. Archived I archived it for you! :D --'Metalmanager The ' 13:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Your Promo idea It's fantastic! You really are the best user to have ever graced this wiki. You have a good knowledge of the wiki way. I have a few suggestions. Usual wikis don't follow the step by step promotion really. Rollback status is given to someone who is strong agaisnt anti-vandalism and maintaning wikis. While sysop status is given to people who have a good article creation drive. Bureaucracy is given when they have both these stata and good experience and edits. Don't worry we won't follow this. Every wiki has the right to be unique. But my suggestion is, when voting for the promotion of a user it should follow this: You must choose either For or Agaisnt. Agaisnt votes must have an explanation. Also, you must have a target score to reach. Along with this, there are seperate votes for bureaucrats and normal users. For example, each nominee must be approved by at least 2 bureaucrats and 5 other users. This is just a suggestion but I'm helping you as your such a great user. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Tigernose, You're the best ever user that's ever come to this wiki! --'Metalmanager The ' 20:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) IP Edits Blue...not every edit done by an IP is vandalisim. Lets see umm, how about Puffle Party 2009? 70.56.254.184 made an edit and fixed the word "chaos" as it was spelled "choas". A good edit, I see it as. And what did you do? Rollback it. You look at the edit first, if they had changed to a curse word or gibberish, I would rollback it, but, he fixed a word. So, next time someone like (making up one now) 9.55.6.128.5 or something like that makes an edit, check what they did first, don't autmaticly rollback it! --'Metalmanager The ' 09:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) you have earned my award meeting hi bluehero. lets meet on club penguin now Pingali Moi 02:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Color and Colour Ok, I'll let you off with the Old Blue page, but remember in the future, if anyone makes a page using the english spelling, you can't change it to american spelling, then again, if anyone makes a page using the american spelling, I (or any other english user) can't change it to english. Remember this in the future. --'Metalmanager The ' 17:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Color I think we should spell it color because a. In the USA we spell it without a u and b. Club Penguin spells it color. I hope that helped you. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 14:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Slow Poke... the vandal Slow Poke didn't edit at all! He is my cousin. He is on a trip around the world! Someone hacked his account! He is a hack target do to the fact he doesn't edit wikias anymore! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Slow Poke I will unblock him one more time. If this SLOW POKE IMPOSTER vandalizes again, I will block him again for a very VERY long time! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Well because he is my cousin, he will be back tomorrow at around 12:45 PM Eastern. He sould have put the break template instead of the QUIT one! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) UNBLOCK! PLEASE unblock Slow Poke! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Un ban Slow Poke! Unblock Slow Poke now! According to Sharkbate, Slow Poke's computer says that you banned him, even though Shark and I both unbanned him!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) What What is the link to the Wiki Lounge?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Shark is a b-crat I know you're gonna be angry at me, but I made Sharkbate a bureacrat. He had 9 votes for, and 3 against. Two of the votes for him were by admins (specifically the webmasters) and several were by rollbacks. He really deserves it, and how often does someone actually use the b-crat powers? Not often. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Promotion rules Frankly, I don't know. People probably would follow them if they were enforced more. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I will I guess!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alot I quit because of you, Metal, and Sk8itbot. I think those are some nice words you said about me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 11:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thanks Alot Well, Metal shouldn't quit because I was made a bureaucrat! I won't even do anything with the POWERS unless I'm asked to! Metal writes all of that mean and insulting stuff about me on his page, then I quit no doubt! And who said I was KING! Who said I wanted to RULE the wiki? This is good-bye Bluehero! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 11:48, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED 'CRISIS III' !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 19:24, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ur a b-crat Guess what? Metal made you a bureaucrat! Are you glad? See: Club Penguin Wiki:Bureacrats for more info.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking now I shouldn't have made Sharkbate a b'crat...everyone's getting angry at me for it, tons of users have quit...another Crisis! Darn me...-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hold Up Yes, I want to be a webmaster but I know that helping the community is more important. I was just saying how my edits are not good and that most of them get rollbacked. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Guess What? I just heard that you will be webmaster with me! I will be webmaster after Metalmanager. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC)